GinryūnoMai
by yuukayuu
Summary: Lady Iisaka is historically known as Date Masamune’s concubine; however she had not always been a slave solely used for sexual purposes. Conflicts arise as Iisaka dives into the affair of the Date clan. "I had no name, no family, nothing". Masamune x OC
1. Prologue

_**Ginryū-no-Mai**_

**Prologue**

The sun emerged and the paper tatami windows absorbed its rays. The sounds of chirping birds rang within my ears, and I opened my eyes to its solemn calls. I drew breath as I turned to my right and smiled as I saw his beautiful, handsome face. I found comfort within his presence. And as I sat up, I tugged on the sheets to cover my chest. I continued to stare. He was sleeping soundlessly and I stretched out my hand to graze his cheek, carefully tracing his black eye patch that covered his right eye. I caressed his dark chestnut colored hair, thinking how I loved him—no truly love. "Good morning, Masamune-sama," I whispered and gently left a kiss on his forehead. I felt him take a deep breath. His skin felt invigorating.

I turned away and scanned for my clothes. I immediately found my thin short slip and pulled it over my head. Soon after, I found my gold-embroidered, silver cheongsam*, a gift from Masamune, near the futon. I quickly grabbed it, slipped it over my head and pulled it down to cover my slip. I looked around for my black over-knee stockings and I found it on the other side of the futon. I got up and walked around the futon to grab my hosiery. I pulled each stocking up my leg, over my knees and ended the systematic process with a deep prolonged sigh.

I needed to find my armor. Gently walking across the floorboards, I found my corresponding black shoulder plates and traced the gold dragon imprint onto the scarred black armor. As I remembered fond memories of the battle front, a smile escaped from my lips. I had no name, no family, nothing.

"Iisaka…"

I heard the name—a name he has given me—being called and with genuine happiness, I replied, "Yes, Masamune-sama." I continued to tie and fasten the armor plates onto my shoulders.

"Where are you going?" he grunted, as he sat up on the futon, ruffling his hair.

"Morning Patrol." I gathered my other belongings, such as my choice of weapon, my dual swords. I slung them behind my back and retrieved the remaining armor to Masamune. I set them next to his side of the futon and retrieved the rest of his clothing. I handed each garment to him and watched him as he clothed himself.

I heard a voice muffled by the closed tatami sliding door. "Masamune-sama. It's Kojyuuro."

There was a prolonged pause, Masamune then quickly finished dressing. "Enter."

The sliding door was opened and Kojuro entered the room.

I stood, immediately greeting him. "Good morning, Kojuro-san." We exchanged glances and I headed out of the room. I slid the door open, and said, "I'll leave you two alone to speak to each other, privately. Please excuse me." I closed the door and headed down the hall. Several corridors down, I arrived at the end of another hall. I kneeled before an illuminating paper tatami sliding door. "Date-ou*. Its's Ginryuu."

I heard shuffling within the room. "Enter."

I carefully opened the sliding door and saw an unfamiliar woman by his side. Part of her kimono was slipping off her shoulder, and her obi was tied in a rather slip-shod fashion. I saw Yoshihime-sama* nowhere in sight.

Terumune-sama* (Date-ou) interrupted my gazing observations. "Ginryuu, what is it?"

"Yes. I just wanted to inform you, My Lord that I will be headed off for morning patrol. I will be taking six men with me as usua—"

"Nonsense. three men will be just enough for patrolling."

I didn't agree with him, but what else am I supposed to do. I bowed my head in respect, and stated, "As you wish, Date-ou." I stood up and headed out the door. "Please excuse me." Then I closed the door, but lingered around and heard more shuffling noises and muffled moans within the room. I walked away. I didn't really want to remember what I saw nor what I heard.

I went outside and approached towards the horse stables.

"Where are you going?" a shrill voice cried.

I continued to attend my horse and fastened its saddle. "Morning patrol, Yoshihime-sama."

"Oh. Well then, when you get back I expect you to wear something more proper than your current attire, understood?"

I turned around and reluctantly gave a smile. "Yes, Yoshihime-sama." I bowed my head.

"Alright then." She turned to her court ladies with her head held high. "Let us go, ladies."

I watched them as they walked away until they passed around the corner of the estate. I sighed in relief. That woman…

I jumped onto my horse and gathered three men. We went out of the estate gates, and headed into town.

**A/N:** *cheongsam: it's a slim fit Chinese dress.

*_-ou: a particle attached to the end of a name to say "Lord _".

*Yoshihime-sama: Masamune's mother.

*Terumune-sama: Masamune's father (Date-ou).


	2. Chapter 1: The Price of an Alliance

_**Ginryū-no-Mai**_

**Chapter One: The Price of an Alliance**

I came back from patrol when the sun awoke: red… violent. My men and I headed back to Hitachi Province*, reaching the premises of town, to stop and water our horses.

Patrol went fairly well. There was no military movement from any of the other clans. And no blatant suspicious activities seemed to be occurring along the borders of Hitachi.

As we entered the town, we were greeted by the amiable townspeople, whose presence brought upon an air of infinite serenity. Heading back to the estate, we passed the vibrantly yellow working fields. I closed my eyes to see the colors without the blinding light, oppressive and hot. Then, like a newborn baby, I felt the sensation of youth. I was born again as I encountered the sight of Kojyuro-san working alongside the complying field. I admire his diligence and devotion. And I was glad to see I was not the only one: his admiring characteristics were rewarded by the townsmen through their trust and hospitality. But he being hard at labor was truly a rare sight and I couldn't help but give a small giggle.

When we arrived at the estate, I dismissed my men. My horse was escorted back to its stable and I went towards the North residence hall. I arrived at the farthest room down the hall in the North corridor. I opened the door and went inside my room. I set aside my weapon and saw a change of clothes on the table. I lifted the garments and carefully examined them.

It was a kimono: a deep hue of blue with silver embroidered designs. I sighed, knowing who was behind this troublesome affair. I unfastened my armor, setting them aside in the barren, dark room. I felt the realm of a different, estranged world – A Private World. I pulled off my cheongsam, slipped it over my head, and dropped it onto the floor. Then I grabbed the kimono, slipped my arms into each designated sleeve, and wrapped it around my body. Then I fastened the outfit with a dark colored obi.

I looked down at myself and found myself looking ridiculous. I did not see me. But I had no time for nonsensical complaints. I exited my room and closed the door behind me. I headed south and arrived in front of a set of large sliding doors. I knelt down and announced my presence. "Date-ou. It's Ginryuu." There was no response. I headed towards the West corridor and arrived at another set of doors. I repeated the process: "Masamune-sama. It's Ginryuu."

"Enter."

I slid open the door and entered the room. Immediately, the brooding atmosphere affected the setting of the trees, which suddenly enveloped a menacing and uncomfortable persona. And his presence, covered by the shadows and whispers of trees left an image of antiquity. There he was, quietly sitting next to one of the window sills, looking out at the grinning world.

"What is it, Iisaka?"

"Oh, I just came back from patrol and I wanted to report the daily status of the premises of our territory, but it seemed that Date-ou was not in the foyer."

"Oh, you mean the old man? Yea he said he had to go to a military strategist meeting today, you see?" He turned and wore a perplexed expression.

I tried to trace the movement of his eye (**A/N:** that survived…hooray!). I knew it was the kimono. I looked down and lifted my arms to expose the full-fitting outfit. I sighed. "I know. Yoshihime-sama insisted upon it."

With an extended sigh, Masamune clicked his tongue and turned back to the window. He lifted his right hand and gently grazed his eye patch. My heart saw his shrink in pain, silent and subtle.

He looked like a child, stripped of all childish imagination, detached and lost from the world he knew he belonged in. He reached behind his head and unlatched his eye patch, revealing small pox scars. The eye patch fell onto his lap and he picked it up and held it in the palm of his hand. With an intense gaze, he stared at it and touched his right eye.

Cautiously, I sat next to him on the window sill and reached out my hands. I grasped his cold left hand, which tenaciously held onto his eye patch as if it was prodding him to remember... "Masamune. No…Tojirou."

He looked up and I saw a blue kind of emptiness.

My eyes followed the path of his loneliness. And I felt it: unbearably _alone_. No one should have to live with such a depth of pain. I firmed my grip on his hand. "Come with me." I dragged him towards the tatami door, but just before we got there, an unexpected voice halted our progress.

"Masamune-sama. It's one of your humble servants."

I released my grip and turned around to look at Tojirou. He pulled me behind him and spoke, "Enter."

The servant opened the door and was on his knees, with his head kept low. "Date-ou and Yoshime-sama require your presence."

"Alright. Tell them I'll be there in a minute."

The servant bowed his head even lower and responded. "Yes, Masamune-sama." Then, he closed the tatami door.

Tojirou gave a deep sigh. "What does the old man and that "woman" want from me?" He turned around to face me. "Stay in here until I come and get you." I nodded and he left the room.

I went back to the window sill and sat within the painful scent of Masamune. Breathing the same air, I saw the swift colors of the enticing coy pond. So glaring and full of life. I looked to my left and saw Tojirou's helmet. Its crescent ornament on the helmet shimmered underneath the golden sunlight. I picked it up and placed it on my lap. While tracing the miniscule details – dents like his heart - I rested my head against the sill and closed my eyes. I reminisced about the heroic battles. Metal blades clashing and people yelling their battle cries, his in particular, rang within my ears. Fighting by his side… a beautiful memory.

"Excuse the interruption, but are you there Ginryuu-dono?"

I set the helmet aside and spoke, "Yes, I am here." I walked toward the door and opened it.

The same servant that came earlier was on his knees again.

"What is it?"

"Masamune-sama requests your presence at the foyer."

"Yes. I'll be there." I walked past him and headed towards the foyer. Once I arrived, I knelt in front of the large tatami doors. Murmurs and conversations lingered about. "Excuse the interruption, but its Ginryuu."

I heard a deep reply. "Enter."

I opened the door, lifted my head, and saw more than a couple of familiar faces. But one face remained and I was quickly drawn.

I got up to my feet and walked into the foyer. Terumune-sama and Yoshihime-sama sat with each other side by side on an elevated platform and Tojirou sat directly across from them. On his right, there was a girl that was not older than 17 years old. She wore elaborate pieces of clothing. Her hair was tied with an alluring complexity, surrounded with ornaments that fastened and complemented her beautifully mature attire. I knelt down in respect next to Tojirou. However, my eyes could not help but be fixated on that "girl".

"Ginryuu."

I shivered as Yoshihime-sama called my alias. "Yes, Yoshihime-sama?"

She motioned towards the girl and piled another request upon me. "Please show our honored guest, Megohime*, the guest chamber that resides in the North corridor."

I discretely looked at Tojirou, but he simply nodded.

"Yes. Yoshihime-sama."

I turned to my right side and I motioned towards Megohime. "Please, Megohime-sama, if you would, follow me." I took a couple of steps towards the exit and asked to be excused. "Please excuse me." I knelt next to the exit and slid open the paper door. "If you would Megohime-sama…" The girl just stood there and it took some time before she finally exited the foyer. Once she made it into the hall, I exited behind her, sliding the door closed behind us. I took lead and led her to the North hall. Throughout the duration of our walk, the atmosphere was awkward. Quiet. Once we arrived, I opened the sliding door of the guest room and waited for Megohime to step inside. "This is the guest room Yoshihime-sama requested me to show you, Megohime-sama." She was still silent. "If there is anything that you need, I am right across the hall and now if you will exc—"

"W-wait." Her response was quite timid.

"Yes, is there something the matter, Megohime-sama?"

"I'm kind of scared."

She was scared. I could sympathize with her. She reminded me of what I had to endure when I was first brought to the Date clan. "Please sit, Megohime-sama."

She reluctantly sat and I sat in front of her. Her eyes were constantly fixated onto the floor as she tightly gripped onto her kimono. "Let's start with formal introductions, Megohime-sama."

She did not stir.

"In the Date clan, I am known as Ginryuu, I serve as an envoy of this clan and as one of Masamune-sama's retainers."

It took quite some time, until Megohime spoke. "My name is Megohime, daughter of Tamura Kiyoaki owner of Miharu Castle in Mutsu Province. But my real name is Tamura Megumi. Ummm…"

"Hrm? What is it Megohime-sama?"

"Can you be my f-friend?"

"Huh?" I was quite shocked. I didn't know anybody who asked such a blunt request.

She became flustered. "Oh…..never mind, what was I thinking…"

I bowed my head and responded. "I would be honored Megohime-sama to be bestowed by your friendship."

"Oh. May I also call you G-Gin-chan?"

Gin-chan…really? "As you wish, Megohime-sama." I saw as the sun went down and the maroon gleaming sunrays from the sun set crawled into the room. "Now if you will excuse me, I will take my leave."

I walked back down the halls and arrived in front of Tojirou's room. I knelt down in front of the door and spoke, "Masamune-sama. It's Ginryuu."

"Enter" he spoke.

I opened the door and found him where I previously saw him in the afternoon, sitting by the window sill. I walked up to him and sat across from him. "Tojirou—."

I noticed something different about him. He wouldn't look me in the eye and I saw his right cheek a bit swollen and slightly red. I rushed up to him, and sat next to him at the window sill. I took my hand and turned his face to his left. I grazed his right cheek and questioned, "What happened?"

He stood still and I watched as his jaw motioned up and down.

"It's nothing, you see?" He stated in a confident tone.

"Don't tell me. Did you get into a fight with Date-ou and Yoshihime-sama?"

His left eye flinched in response to my blunt question.

I repeated my question. "What happened?" I released my hands and waited for a response.

He held his breath and prolonged a pause before he answered. "The old man wanted to forge an alliance between the Date clan and Tamura clan…" He paused and hesitated to continue.

I knew where he was headed and painfully finished his statement. "Through Megohime-sama?"

He was silent.

"I see." I reached out for him once more and slicked his hair and tucked it behind his ear. I took a sharp inhale and reluctantly stated, "Don't worry, _you_ will get through this."

He shifted his head to face me and pinned my arms against the wall. He inched closer and closer as he whispered _my_ name, "Iisaka", while he was breathing down my neck and sealed it with a kiss.

To tell the truth, I was afraid. I was scared to think that there is the possibility, no matter how small it may be, that I might lose _him._ That I will eventually be clipped out of the picture.

But at this moment, I will treasure every spare moment I have with him, before it dissipates as a figment of my imagination.

**A/N:** *Hitachi Province: where the Date family orginated before conquering Oushuu (Mutsu Province).

*Tojirou: Masamune received the name Tojirou (藤次郎) Masamune in 1578

*Megohime: Masamune wed Megohime in 1579 to serve as an alliance between the Date and the Tamura clan.


	3. Chapter 2: An Early Celebration

_**Ginryū-no-Mai**_

**Chapter 2: **

Several months went by and the relationship between Tojiro and Megumi…I have to say has grown closer; however, given the circumstances, Tojiro and Megumi fail to have any other contact with the exception of casual greetings when they pass each other in the hallway.

It was one of those blazing summer days. The heat rays were visible under the vicious bright sun. The horses quickly took shelter under the darkest corners in the stable. The men were on duty and complaining about the unbearable heat, as the local people were diligently working in the fields. Among the diligent farmers, Kojyuuro would also indulge himself with the village's farming "festivities." Him and his love for farming. But. I would do anything to get out of this situation.

"GIN-CHANNNN!"

I was alarmed by the unpleasant screeching call for my name. I turned around in search for the source of the cry and out scurried Megumi walking in her tight-fastened kimono. I looked up to her as she quickly ran out of breath upon arrival. Beams of sweat trickled off her forehead and her neck.

"Goodness, is it always this hot in Hitachi?"

"Not really…this is pretty bearable compared to the other territories down South. Now our winters are the nastiest of seasons."

She flashed a fan and waved it in her face. "But this heat is so…."

"Well, I mean…" I looked at her from head to toe, "Look at you, you are wearing a full set kimono. Who wouldn't be dying of a heat stroke?"

She waved the fan even faster, hoping that the wind would hasten the evaporation of her perspiration.

It completely slipped my mind. A minute ago, Megumi was screaming for my name, but suddenly we started to digress about the weather. I started to wonder what could have been the fuss. "Megumi, you _screamed _for me?"

She looked a bit lost, but it took her some time before she realized her reason for approaching me. "Oh! Ginryuu! Summer is almost at a close and you know what that means right?"

"Let me guess….Fal—"

"Oi. Ginryuu. Where did you run off to?" A deep voice interrupted my sarcastic reply to Megumi's question.

I called back to the voice I grew fond of hearing. "I'm here."

I heard footsteps brushing against the grains of sand in the courtyard as it closely approached. "Yes, Masamune-sama? You called?"

Tojiro emerged around the corner of the estate and approached the two of us.

"Ginryuu." There was a prolonged pause. He looked over my shoulder and briefly glanced at Megumi and drew his attention back to me. "We are going hunting, you comin or what?"

"Yes, I would like that very much so."

He drew in a quick breath. "Alright then. I'll see you at the stables in 5 minutes." Without another word he left and an awkward tension remained.

Megumi let out a heavy sigh. "It was as if he only sees right through me." She let out another sigh and got up on her feet. "Well. Gin-chan. I expect a productive hunt today, okay? Then we can feed the coy fishes again like we always do after we eat."

I stretched my arms above my head and replied, "Sure. I promise I'll bring back plenty of meat so that you can grow fat."

Megumi grew slightly irritated, "Then, I'll just stuff you too, so we'll both gain a few pounds," sealing it with a little chuckle.

I got up to my feet and I remembered Megumi's question. "Megumi."

"Hrmmm? What is it?"

"What did you say about summer almost ending?"

"Oh! I'll tell you when you get back from your hunt…Now…" she slapped her hands onto my shoulders and spoke with a smile. "Have fun and be back soon." Without any other say, she quickly made her way back into the estate.

I looked back into the blazing sun as it beat the earth. I stretched once more and got up to my feet.

I made my way to the stables and found _him_ attending his horse.

I walked past him and retrieved my horse that resided in an adjacent stable.

After assembling a group of men, we rode our horses out of the estate gates and headed into the forest.

Tojiro and I were riding in the rear of the unit. I embraced the breeze as it brushed my cheek and tossed my hair. Our unit stopped when we reached the river that traced the Southern outskirts of Hitachi's territory.

I got off my horse and one of the men took my horse along with Tojiro's to water.

The sunrays reflected off the shimmering waters. It blinded me and I tried to shield my eyes from such bright rays of reflected light.

The men soon came back from the river bank and gave us our horses. Soon after, we rode back into Hitachi's territory in search for game.

We had our unit split into two groups. Tojiro and I went eastward while the rest of the men headed west.

We rode between tall trees and felt consumed by the countless evergreen foliage. I stole glances of Tojiro as we rode further east. His arms were crossed as his body shifted up and down which was parallel to the movements of his galloping horse. His eyes shifted towards me.

"What is it?"

"Nothing" I replied with a smile, as I urged my horse to quicken its pace.

Game was pretty difficult to find, but as we rode into the thickest parts of the forest, we managed to find our source of venison. There was a herd of them. However, our chosen huntsmen were not the silent or the most graceful. The deer were quickly frightened and they flicked their white tails as they pranced away from us. The men clumsily approached the prey and shot arrows aimlessly at what soon would become our dinner. Not soon after, one lucky man was able to strike down a couple of does and one strong buck.

Food was ensured and our "meals" were fastened to the rear saddles of the horses. The hunt was successful as usual, but it was all over too soon. Our horses trotted back to our homeland as trickles of blood seeped from the fatal wounds on the deer hide. I soon began to daze when the cicadas made music with their vibrating wings.

"_Alright_~"

I shot my head to my left as I saw Tojiro blurt out a foreign phrase.

"There is one more prey to be shot down!" He led his horse in a hasty motion. "Hurry up Ginryuu!"

Without any further questioning, I followed.

As I approached closer to him, the men we left behind were shouting, "Masamune-sama!"

However, Tojiro didn't seem to care but he gave a little smirk. "_Not to worry_! Head back to Hitachi, we'll be right behind you with another game."

We rode towards the borders of Kyushu, the homeland of the Clan of Echigo and Kai. But we came to a halt when we reached the bordering river.

Tojiro stepped down from his saddle and was mesmerized by the glinting waters. He took off his helmet and laid it beside him. I watched him as he did nothing. Nothing. At the moment, he looked like he was in peace. Away from home, his duties, his stress, his family members, from everything.

As I became tempted by Tojiro's state of mind, I remembered that I had something of his.

I climbed off the horse and grasped within the bags that was latched adjacent to the saddle. I brought out a package and I held it dearly within my hands. I approached next to him and sat down. I looked at him as he was in a deep trance.

"Tojiro," I whispered.

His eyes and eventually his face turned to meet mine.

I handed him the package and spoke. "Happy Early Birthday, Tojiro! Or should I say Masamune-sama? Tomorrow will be September 5th, 1585. So I got you something."

"Huh? So you did now." He opened the packaging and it revealed a pair of arm gauntlets with golden streaks that flowed in a zig-zag motion, which resembled the pattern of a lightning bolt.

"I asked the blacksmith to customize them. I saw that your gauntlets were getting worn, so I got you those as a gift. Hope you like it."

He didn't speak.

Silence loomed.

Burst of laughter erupted in the silent atmosphere.

He was laughing.

I demanded what was so amusing.

"Iisaka…your taste has never…changed" he continuously chuckled.

"W-What? W-W-What about my taste." I was perplexed.

"No….nothing….." he kept laughing.

I stood up and approached my horse.

"Iisaka….where are you going?"

"Going back. If you didn't like it you should have just said so." I lifted my left foot into the saddle foot pedestal and lifted myself onto the saddle.

Suddenly a pair of arms grasped my waist and pulled me off the saddle. Tojiro pulled me close and we both fell into the shallow coast of the river.

Parts of my clothes were soaked and so were his. I escaped from his clutch and snickered at him.

But I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Tojiro….." I giggled. "Your hair…."

His hair was molded in the weirdest form. "Huh?" He reached to the top of his head to feel his hair. He started to ruffle it and then jolted towards me. He tackled me again and we went crashing to the water. I landed on top of him and I saw his wet appearance. I pressed my forehead against his.

"So do you really like it?...AND you mean it?"

"Sure." He nudged his head forward and pecked my lips.

I looked at the setting sun and got up. "Time to go before I hear an earful from Yoshihime-sama…"

I got onto my horse and so did Tojiro. We both made our way back to the heart of Hitachi Province.


End file.
